verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mevalkagna
The Mevalkagna (singular: Mevalkagnus) are a race of extremely powerful hive-mind entities found all across the Omniverse with the sole goal of ensuring no entity, group, organization or civilization gains too much control over the Omniverse. They believe that the Omniverse must have room for many different civilizations and entities to exist independently of each-other and thus no entities or groups must gain too much influence over the Omniverse on a grand scale. The Mevalkagna will usually spare groups or entities until their power and/or influence reached a point where they can do any of: * Controlling a not insignificant number of top level Archverses. * Growing powerful enough to easily defeat most or all entities and/or civilizations within the Omniverse. * Being capable of exiting the Omniverse. In some cases, nullifying these threats requires as little as destroying the leaders of a civilization and destroying their most advanced technology while sparing the people and allowing them to form weaker civilizations, such as was the case with The Eternal Imperium. In other cases however, more thorough extermination of the entity or group is required as even small pieces could grow to become or already be a substantial threat, as is the case with Terminus. In an ironic, almost oxymoronic way, The Mevalkagna can be considered the most powerful organization or race in the Omniverse*, but this does not mean they always achieve success. Many individuals, such as The Omniversal Traveler and Satoru have been capable of exiting the Omniverse, and many entities have been capable of gaining far greater control over the Omniverse than the Mevalkagna allow, such as Terminus. The Mevalkagna are also not known to completely fail, however, rather they will often find themselves locked in stalemates with many groups or entities (such is the situation with Terminus), where they will continue battling for eternity. One unique situation is where a single entity with very little power is attempting to exit the Omniverse and will be able to barely slip beyond the grasp of the Mevalkgana before they can be erased. The Mevalkagna do not have the power to go beyond the Omniverse and thus will never be able to erase the entity unless they return. However, the difficulty of successfully exiting the Omniverse that any entity which did this will likely be erased simply by exiting the Omniverse anyway, with only two known exceptions. (Specifically The Omniversal Traveler and the crew of Omnius-Infinity.) *All Idea Breakers as a collective are more powerful than all Mevalkagna as a collective, however, there is only one known event that would allow all Idea Breakers to act as a collective army which is unlikely to occur. Meanwhile the Mevalkagna can do so with ease due to being a hive mind race, and as such could be considered the most powerful organization or race in the Omniverse. The Mevalkagna's next target will likely be The Great Cosmic Republic, as they have shown they are capable of building technology that can allow them to exit the Omniverse. If the Mevalkagna do succeed, they will likely not kill the people of the republic, simply the institution, and allow the people to form new civilizations. Origin Many speculate that the Mevalkagna did not occur naturally through evolution or similar means, but rather they were created by an incredibly powerful entity. This is due to the fact that not only are the Mevalkagna devoted to a lack of a monopoly across the Omniverse, but they have no other goals or aspirations; they exist solely to maintain this balance. If this is true, the prime suspect for who this entity is would be Hyperman. Hyperman is in the perfect position to create such a force within the Omniverse and would not require approval from Creator as Hyperman is known to act independently of Creator's decisions. He is also one of the only entities within the Barrel who would have the power to create the Mevalkagna. But the most important reason for Hyperman being suspect is that his mere existence is a complete contradiction to the existence of the Mevalkagna. While many entities and organizations may be able to avoid erasure at the hands of the Mevalkagna (such as Terminus), Hyperman would not, as he slowly built up power from a Multiversal level. At any point in that process, the Mevalkagna could have easily erased him. Thus, the Mevalkagna must not have existed when Hyperman rose to power, and since both Hyperman and the Mevalkagna are far beyond the concept of time, the only reasonable explanation is that the two events are intrinsically linked. The theory goes that after rising to power, Hyperman saw the instability caused by a Monopolistic Omniverse and decided no other entities should rise to gain control over it, and thus created the Mevalkagna to prevent this. This would also explain why Hyperman chose to exit the Omniverse and create his own Godverse instead of ruling over the Omniverse using his Nigh-Omnipotence. Some within the Omniverse, however, believe Hyperman to be innocent, and claim an alternative reason for Hyperman's power causing the existence of the Mevalkagna. Some believe that Destroyer was disgusted to see Hyperman had become as powerful as he. Destroyer did not have the power to fight or kill Hyperman, hence his continued existence, but rather Destroyer decided no more entities such as Hyperman would ever exist again, and created the Mevalkagna to ensure this. This theory is less popular due to Destroyer existing primarily for sheer destruction, which would not be easier or harder in a monopolistic system, however it still has some considerable support across the Omniverse. Appearance The Mevalkagna are designed to travel across the entire Omniverse, in which the very fundamental basics of reality will vary based on location, and so the Mevalkagna are bred to be able to exist in many different forms of time, space, reality and beyond. Their true forms do not hold any properties of dimensional space, quantum physics or any other properties that may not exist in some parts of the Omniverse, allowing them to travel freely, even between different Paraverses. Their Appearance will vary based on the laws of reality within their current -verse, adapting their true appearance to the laws of reality around them. The images used in this article are artistic representations of their actual appearances translated into the laws of our universe. Standard Mevalkagna are often perceived, at least within our local Megaverse, to be quite small, roughly three or four times the size of an average human. Higher ranking Mevalkagna, however, are often seen as far larger, varying from the size of large buildings to planets to even multiple Hubble Volumes. Some have even been perceived as infinitely large. Mevalkagna usually appear in forms not dissimilar to eldritch horrors, with higher ranking Mevalkagna appearing to be far more terrifying than lower-ranking ones. Hierarchy The Mevalkagna are a hive-mind race, and not a single Mevalkagnus can think independently of this hive mind. Thus, to ensure maximum efficiency and order among the Mevalkagna, a strict hierarchy has been developed by the hive mind. Basic Mevalkagnus The basic Mevalkagnus is the most common form of Mevalkagnus. They exist in infinite numbers and exist solely to carry out the basic orders of the hive mind, such as attacking, defending, and so on. This is the most common form of Mevalkagnus and the one which the vast majority of the Omniverse is most familiar with. Grand Mevalkagnus A Grand Mevalkagnus is a far more powerful and far less common form of Mevalkagnus that leads huge swarms of Basic Mevalkagna. Grand Mevalkagna vary in power and while weaker ones command only finite numbers of Basic Mevalkagna, more powerful Grand Mevalkagna can control infinite numbers. Some can even command armies of weaker Grand Mevalkagna, which each have their own army of Basic Mevalkagna. Grand Mevalkagna are responsible for the creation of Basic Mevalkagna, through manipulating the fabric of reality around them and altering it fundamentally, to the point that they are capable of converting it into large numbers of Basic Mevalkagna. This '-verse mining' often results in the destruction of many high-level Archverses to fuel the army of the Mevalkagna. A more extreme variant of this process can also be used to create Grand Mevalkagna weaker than the Grand Mevalkagnus who created it, though not equal to or stronger. Supreme Mevalkagnus A Supreme Mevalkagnus is the most powerful form of Mevalkagnus. There is only a finite number in the entire Omniverse, possibly as low as only 10, and their task is primarily to direct all Grand Mevalkagna and guard the Collective Consciousness. They rarely, if ever, actively engage in the battles being undertaken by the Mevalkagna, rather they remain within the Collective Consciousness's Megastructure and organize the different divisions of the Mevlkagna. They create the strongest Grand Mevalkagna and organize them into the groups desired by the Collective Consciousness, and leave the creation of Basic Mevalkagna and weaker Grand Mevalkagna to the stronger Grand Mevalkagna. Usually, when something goes wrong, the Supreme Mevalkagna will simply create large numbers of incredibly powerful Grand Mevalkagna to deal with the issue. However, if the situation is dire enough, one of the Supreme Mevalkagna will exit the megastructure to deal with the issue themselves. Collective Consciousness The Collective Consciousness of the Mevalkagna decides the actions of every Mevalkagnus, all the way down to every single Basic Mevalkagnus. The Collective Consciousness's "physical form" for lack of a better word can be found within the depths of the Interdimensional Void. The consciousness is surrounded by a colossal megastructure created by the Supreme Mevalkagna. From this megastructure, all Mevalkagna can be traced back. The technology and power stored within it is such that it allows the collective consciousness to create Supreme Mevalkagna to carry out its will in the most optimal way possible. These Supreme Mevalkagna remain within the megastructure at all times to protect the Collective Consciousness, instead creating weaker Mevalkagna to exit instead. Supreme Mevalkagna will only abandon the megastructure in desperate circumstances as it endangers the Collective Consciousness. The Megastructure is designed for only two purposes: # Creating Mevalkagna in quickly enough and in great enough numbers to eliminate any threat to Omniversal plurality. # Protecting the Collective Consciousness of the Mevalkagna. Given that these are its only functions, the Collective Consciousness has crafted, through the Supreme Mevalkagna, a structure that is nearly perfect at both of these tasks, or at least as good as it can possibly be. Every Planck length of the megastructure is in the form it is specifically to ensure it can carry out these two tasks as efficiently as possible. It is formed from an infinite number of dimensions and aspects of different realities, universes and Paraverses from across the Omniverse are used in the most efficient possible ways to ensure the protection of the Collective Consciousness. Accessing the megastructure is also incredibly difficult, due to how deeply nested within the Interdimensional Void it truly is. This is likely by design, not only because it makes locating and destroying the Collective Consciousness even more difficult, but because the Mevalkagna wish to allow a Polygopoly within the Omniverse, uninterrupted by absurdly powerful and dominating forces, and as such they would place themselves out of the way of any flourishing civilizations. Powers and Abilities Unsurprisingly, the power of a certain Mevalkagnus varies greatly depending on its rank, as higher-ranking Mevalkagna were far more powerful than lower-ranking ones. Basic Mevalkagnus On a grand, Omniversal scale, a single Basic Mevalkagnus would be considered extremely powerful. The totality of all the destruction caused during the Negative First Causal War is nothing compared to the power of a single Basic Mevalkagnus, nor is the total power of The Overseer's forces. However, this must be put in the context of the purpose of the Mevlkagna: To destroy entities or organizations which may be able to gain control over large portions of the Omniverse. From this perspective, the power of a single Mevalkagnus is almost insignificant. With the sheer strength of the technology held by such groups or civilizations, or the sheer strength of the entity itself if it is a single entity, a single Mevalkagnus would be considered nothing more than a small pest which could be eliminated with little to no effort. On the scale of an Omniversal civilization such as The Great Cosmic Republic, a single Mevalkagnus would be similar to a wolf here on Earth: Capable of killing individual civilians, but completely insignificant to the safety of the nation overall. This is because the Mevalkagna attack not as singular entities but as a colossal hoard. They are a hive mind race, capable of perfect co-ordination, and so individual Basic Mevalkagna are treated as completely disposable. Often, millions of Basic Mevalkagna will even sacrifice themselves as battering rams of sort, throwing and killing millions off to overwhelm security measures and allow a select few through which the security measures would not be able to prevent due to the overwhelming number of creatures which are attacking. Large hoards of Basic Mevalkagna can be a truly terrifying threat to even the most advanced civilizations and most powerful entities. Unique Abilities Basic Mevalkagna do not have very many unique abilities due to their disposable nature, however, there are a few abilities worth mentioning. Just as they can adapt themselves to fit the reality within each -verse they enter, they are also capable of adapting the reality around them to fit any other -verse which the hive mind has knowledge of. They are not capable of manipulating reality within -verses too large for them to affect in other ways, however. Alongside this, Basic Mevalkagna are capable of moving in strange and incredible ways which are often not compatible within the laws of reality within the -verse they are moving through. Grand Mevalkagnus Grand Mevalkagna are usually considered equal in power to the combined power of all the Mevalkagna they control. Grand Mevalkagna which control only finite numbers of Basic Mevalkagna are only finitely more powerful than a single Basic Mevalkagna, but those who control infinite numbers are usually infinitely more powerful. This principle also applies to Grand Mevalkagna who control legions of weaker Grand Mevalkagna. As such, some Grand Mevalkagna may be fairly weak, while others will be terrifyingly powerful. Unique Abilities One area where Grand Mevalkagna are more substantial than the Basic Mevalkagna they command is their unique abilities. A Grand Mevalkagnus is capable of manipulating the minds of entities, many forms of technology and many basic constants of reality such as dimensionality, quantum physics, and others. Stronger Grand Mevalkagna can affect more resilient minds, more complex technology, and more fundamental Omniversal constants compared to weaker ones. They also retain the powers of the Basic Mevalkagna, improved to be more powerful of course. On top of this, the Collective Consciousness constantly searches for new abilities it can find across the Omniverse and, if possible, will give newly created Grand Mevalkagna access to these abilities. However, due to the sheer number of Grand Mevalkagna which need to be created, many of the abilities remain inaccessible to Grand Mevalkagna. Supreme Mevalkagna Supreme Mevalkagna are absurdly powerful. They are capable of destroying multitudes of even the largest top tier Archverses and are stronger than almost all individual groups of Basic and Grand Mevalkagna. Even a single Supreme Mevalkagnus could wipe out the majority of entities and organizations the Mevalkagna target should it wish. (There are, of course, exceptions, such as Terminus who could likely defeat all Supreme Mevalkagna.) Unique Abilities Because the Collective Consciousness does not need to mass-produce Supreme Mevalkagna, it has time to perfect them and allow them to use any abilities it wishes for them to be able to use. Thus, a Supreme Mevalkagnus is capable of using every ability known to the Collective Consciousness at the time it was created. This does not make it Omnipotent, as there are many abilities throughout the Omniverse which the Collective Consciousness does not know about. Nevertheless, it is still an incredible arsenal. Collective Consciousness The Collective Consciousness of the Mevalkagna has no physical form, and as such has no power, but the megastructure it is held within does. The megastructure is outfitted with all methods of defense the Collective Consciousness has ever discovered, arranged in the best possible way to ensure nigh-impenetrable defenses. It would likely take the entire army of the Mevalkagna, or at least a not insignificant percentage of it, to take down the megastructure. Even an entity such as Terminus has been incapable of breaching the megastructure despite his constant attempts.Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Entity Group